Remember Me
by WalkThruTheFire
Summary: He may not have been ‘The Boy Who Lived’ any longer, but he was their saviour. A look into the minds of his friends and enemies as they attend the funeral of the only other that the Dark Lord feared. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Me? I think he's going to die.**

**Keywords: Songfic. Oneshot.**

**Summary: He didn't live after all. He may not have been 'The Boy Who Lived' any longer, but he was their saviour. A look into the minds of his friends and enemies as they attend the funeral of the only other that the Dark Lord feared.**

**A/N: Hi, just an idea. I'd advise you to put on _Remember Me This Way_ by Jordan Hill, to sort of get into the correct mindset. If you don't have the song on CD or whatever, it's on at the end of the movie _Casper_, which is where I heard it first. It's on at the end scene where he's human for a little while and he's dancing with Christina Ricci to this song.**

**x0x**

**Remember Me**

The sunlight shone on the white marble casket, and a collective shudder seemed to run through everyone gathered there. Ronald Weasley looked at all those sad yet triumphant faces, and could almost read the thoughts running through their heads.

_I'm glad it wasn't me._

_What'll we do without him?_

_Is HE truly gone?_

_We won in the end._

_But at what cost?_

Ron cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…"

x0x

_**Every now and then**_

_**We find a special friend **_

_**Who never lets us down **_

_**Who understands it all **_

_**Reaches out each time we fall**_

Ron stared at the casket, feeling his insides freeze as he did. His closest, best friend. In his heart of hearts, he couldn't help feeling furious, furious that he had been abandoned, shunted aside again, the friend of famous Harry Potter.

_Your calling followed you everywhere, mate. And I'm sorrier than you'll ever know that I ever disliked you for it._

Deeper still, Ron felt the pinpricks of guilt.

A true friend wouldn't have let Harry down at the last instant, wouldn't have stayed back while Harry went into danger.

_**You're the best friend I have found **_

_**I know you can't stay **_

_**A part of you will never ever go away **_

_**Your heart will stay**_

Hermione Granger stood opposite Ron and brushed her hand over the carefully carved runes on the side. With a bitter smile, she reminisced about the time where she had yelled at Ron and Harry for belittling a mistake she had made in an Ancient Runes exam.

_I'd fail everything I've ever done if I could bring you back. I would. I miss you Harry, and Ron misses you, and he's so guilty…you'd know the right thing to say._

Hermione's breath caught. In the final battle, she'd been attacked by a Death Eater. Wounded and near death, she had begged Ron and Harry to go finish Voldemort off, to make her death mean something. Harry had.

Ron hadn't.

He had stayed with her, and it was only because of that she survived. But a part of her had died that day, just as a part of Ron had died when he discovered his nigh-invincible friend was gone forever.

_**I'll make a wish for you **_

_**And hope it will come true **_

_**If life will just be kind **_

_**To such a gentle mind**_

_**If you lose your way **_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

When his turn came, Neville looked solemnly down at the casket. He had a lot to thank Harry for.

_Harry, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that…it's thanks to you I became what I am. It's thanks to you I found the courage in myself to become an Auror, thanks to you that I tried my very best. _

Sadness washed over his face as he thought about how close it had been, how it could have been _him_ in the casket, if only Voldemort had come for _him_ all those years ago.

_I'm sorry…that you had to take what might've been my burden. I'm sorry that _I _was the one who told you where Voldemort's lair was. If I hadn't…I wonder._

Neville shook his head. It was what had to happen. It was…better this way. Yes, the world was devoid of the Boy Who Lived, but it was also rid of the greatest evil that had ever walked it. Sadder…

But safer.

_**Remember me this way… Remember me this way…**_

_**I don't need eyes to see **_

_**The love you bring to me **_

_**No matter where I go **_

_**And I know that you'll be there **_

_**Forevermore a part of me and everywhere **_

_**I'll always care**_

Ginny Weasley choked back a sob when she saw the smooth, marble coffin up close, with its inscription.

_Harry James Potter_

_The Boy Who Lived_

Simple, discreet. Nothing of his humour, his bravery, his defiance, his determination.

Nothing of passion.

Ginny remembered the last time he'd talked to her, when he'd told her how he still loved her. Desperately, so desperately, that if he allowed himself to feel completely, he thought he'd go mad. He'd kissed her fiercely, and she'd clung to him, wishing that the moment wouldn't end, that he'd never have to leave.

It did.

And he had.

_I thought that your power was love, Harry. I hoped so desperately that the love we shared would be enough to help you through that night._

_But it wasn't. _

Swallowing back her sadness 'til she felt it might choke her, she spun and ran.

_**I'll make a wish for you**_

_**And hope it will come true **_

_**If life will just be kind **_

_**To such a gentle mind **_

_**And if you lose your way **_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

Draco Malfoy ignored the cool glares he was getting from some areas. Yeah, he had been a Death Eater. But he had changed, and his role in the final battle merited his being here.

He sighed heavily.

_See you, Potter. Never thought that it would end like this._ A familiar smirk graced his features, causing looks of outrage among some. _Always thought that I'd be the one to get you in the end._

He placed a weary hand on the casket. _I was wrong, wasn't I? You always did like to prove me wrong._

Aloud, all he said was, "Goodbye, Potter."

He backed away respectfully, and turned, only to almost get knocked over by a red blur.

_Weasley._ He thought dismissively, and then stopped. He turned and surveyed the casket, and turned back to the girl, who was now sitting by the lake, looking desolately alone.

He heaved another sigh and went to join her. Harry wouldn't have liked her to be unhappy. God knew Malfoys' weren't there to cheer people up, but he'd try.

_**Remember me this way… Remember me this way…**_

_**And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you **_

_**I'll be standing by your side, all you do **_

_**And I won't ever leave **_

_**As long as you believe **_

_**You just believe**_

Remus Lupin blinked back a tear. James, Sirius, Harry…he'd seen too many dead. Buried too many. Next to him, Tonks sniffed, her eyes and hair jet black in honour of the boy's—for he was still a boy—death.

_Harry, I'm sorry. I've failed you. In your third year, a piece of chocolate and a Patronus Charm were enough. _

_Now…I don't think anything could have saved you. Tell James and Sirius I'm sorry, and that I miss them. I'll see you all one day, and I hope you will still want to know me._

_James…Sirius. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so…_

Lupin gripped the side of the stone slab the casket was balanced on until his knuckles turned yellow.

_**I'll make a wish for you **_

_**And hope it will come true **_

_**If life will just be kind **_

_**To such a gentle mind **_

_**And if you lose your way **_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

Rubeus Hagrid blew his nose on a black handkerchief, as always uneasy due to his size, his wildness, his…difference. He wiped away his tears and reflected.

_Harry didn't see that, did you, my boy? You thought I was just another person. You made me _feel_ like just another person, you and Ron and Hermione. Oh, my boy. I remember when you first arrived, skinny and worried you wouldn't fit in. And look at you now!_

_Dead. _

_Oh, Harry, you may be a hero, but I would've still loved you like a brother even if you had been a coward. Did it have to end this way?_

_**Remember me this way… Remember me this way…**_

The sun set and darkness prevailed, making Harry's tomb look otherworldly in the moonlight. Everyone had left—Tonks and Lupin back to Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione back to their house in Godric's Hollow. Neville was paying a visit to St. Mungo's, to visit his parents. Hagrid was in his hut, drowning his sorrows. Draco had taken Ginny back to her apartment and returned to his with the promise that he'd drop by in the morning to check on her.

Everyone had left.

Everyone but Harry Potter.

He stayed, watching over the grounds of the castle, lying in death next to the tomb of his mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore.

He stayed. In the hearts of the ones who knew him, in the books that would be written. His tomb might erode and his body would decay, but he would never leave.

Not when those who were loyal to him still lingered.

**x0x**

**Verdict? It's not really my style, I just got into the oneshot thing recently. And it _is_ pretty depressing, I'll wager.**

**But I kinda like this baby. It's ANGSTY, something I've yet to write. I'm trying to branch out from romantic comedies. **

**(mutters to self: hm, one romance/humour, one romance/action/adventure, one angst/drama, and another romance/drama. I need a life).**

**And I know it's pathetic and all but I would REALLY APPRECIATE A REVIEW/FLAME/CRITICISM. I don't care if it's bad, I just wanna know what other stuff I am capable of. **

**Merry part, and merry meet again.**

**Walkthruthefire**


End file.
